the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Belongs Movie (2005 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Summer Belongs Movie (2005 film). Logos Opening WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film In Assocation with REGENCY ENTERPRISES Summer Belongs Movie Closing Directed By * Brad Bird * Jimmy Hayward * Steve Martino * John Grusd Co-Directed By * Lee Unkrich * Jan Pinkava * Ash Brannon * David Silverman * Davis Doi * Vic Dal Chele Produced By * Darla K. Anderson * John Walker * Brad Lewis Co-Produced By * Bob Gordon * Bruce Anderson * John C. Donkin * Lori Forte * Cheryl McCarthy * Robert Winthrop * Suzanne Rose * Jeanne Romano Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Christopher Meledandri * Andrew Stanton * Pete Docter * Audrey Geisel * Chris Wedge * Carlos Saldanha * Paul Sabella * Jonathan Dern * Carol Monroe Associate Producers * Kori Rae * Halim Jabbour Original Story By * Brad Bird * Lee Unkrich * Brad Lewis * Jan Pinkava * Jim Capobianco Screenplay By * Bob Peterson * David Reynolds * Adrian Molina Music By * Michael Giacchino * John Powell * David Newman * Mark Watters * Andy Street Story Supervisors * Mark Andrews * Jason Katz Film Editors * Ken Schretzmann * Stephen Schaffer * Tim Nordquist * John Carnochan * Bruce W. Cathcart * Luke Guidici Supervising Technical Directors * Eben Ostby * Paul Sabella Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley * Lou Romano Character Designers * Tony Fucile * Teddy Newton * Mark Lewis * Emilie Kong Supervising Animators * Alan Barillaro * Bobby Podesta * Michael Venturini * James Bresnahan * Michael Thurmeier * Steven Clay Hunter Directors of Photography * Camera: Jeremy Lasky * Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Co-Directors of Photography * Janet Lucroy * Patrick Lin * Kim White * Andrew Jimenez Art Directors * Steve Pilcher * Ricky Nierva * Matt Mattus * Sean Platter * Ruben ;Robin; Chavez * Thomas Cardone * Ralph Eggleston Character Art Director * Jason Deamer Sets Art Director * Anthony Christov Shading Art Director * Bryn Imagire Matte Paint Supervisor * Lisa Forssell Modeling Supervisor *Michael DeFeo Materials Supervisors *Michael Eringis *Robert Kondo Character Supervisors * Bill Wise * Thomas Jordan * Sanjay Bakshi Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors * Mark Thomas Henne * Christine Waggoner Associate Technical Director * Rick Sayre Sets Sequence Supervisors * Nigel Hardwidge * Sophie Vincelette * John Halstead Effects Supervisors * Robert V. Cavaleri * Sandra Karpman * Steve May Crowds Supervisor * Ziah Sarah Fogel Rendering Supervisor * Alexander Kolliopoulos Optimization Supervisor * Anthony A. Apodaca Production Managers * Katherine Sarafian * Robert Stemwell Sound Designers *Randy Thom * Tom Myers * Jake Allston * Heather Olsen Scrolling Casting by *MARY HIDALGO *KEVIN REHER *MATTHEW JON BECK *CHRISTIAN KAPLAN Additional Casting by * NATALIE LYON, C.S.A * JEN RUDIN, C.S.A. * RUTH LAMERT, C.S.A Cast (In Order Of Appearance) Additional Sequence Direction * Andrew Adamson Development Producers * Denise Ream * Jinko Gotoh * Thomas Porter * Galyn Susman Additional Development Producers * Aron Warner * Mark Johnson * Phillip Steuer * Martin Buldoc Lighting Supervisors *David Esneault * Jesse Hollander Additional Production Management * Lindsey Collins Production Supervisor * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager * Blake Tucker Additional Written Mastral by * Meg LeFauve * Brad Bird * Ted Mathot * Ronnie Del Carmen * Garry Marshall Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Additional Story Material by * Josh Cooley * Brian Fee * Dan Scanlon * Steve Purcell Additional Dialogue by * Tom MacCarthy * Michael Arndt * Brenda Chapman Digital Storyboarding * Courtney Booker Story Consultant * Will Csaklos Story Coordinators * Rachel Raffael-Gates * Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant * Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager * Doug Nichols Environment Design * Dan Lee * Scott Caple Additional Character Design * Jason Deamer Production Artists Graphics Designers * Craig Foster * Mark Cordell Holmes Sculptors * Jerome Ranft * Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painters * Robin Cooper * Belinda Van Valkenburg CG Painters Visual Development Additional Visual Development * Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator * Bert Berry Layout & Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Layout Artist *Robert Anderson Senior Camera Operators *Shawn Brennan *Robert Cardone Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Artists *Tom Miller *Elizabeth Torbit Additional Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Coordinators *Jake Martin *Bahram Hooshmand *Dan Sokolosky Animation Animation Manager *Jenni Tsoi Directing Animators * Scott Clark * Timothy Hittle Animation Character Development * Daniel Holland * John Kahrs * Dave E. Smith * Matt Nolte * Jason Boose Animators Additional Animation Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good Fix Animators * Paul Mendoza * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator * Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins Character Team Character Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Character Rig Development Articulation Artists Cloth Development Lead *Chris Bernardi Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Art *David Munier Character Shading Artists Character Coordinators *Jessica Hutchison *Marcia Savarese Crowds Crowds Manager * Mark Nielsen Crowds Leads * Michael Lorenzen * Tim Milliron Crowds Artists Additional Crowds Artists Crowds Coordinator * Nick Berry Editorial Editorial Manager * Mark Nielsen Supervising Film Editor * Sim Evan-Jones Film Editor * Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Stan Webb * Nicolas C. Smith, A.C.E. Second Film Editors (Film) * Robert Grahamjones * Torbin Xan Bullock Additional Editing First Assistant Editor * Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Temp Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants * Gregory Amundson * Gabrielle Siegel * Jacob Parsons Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator *Kevin A. Gordon Sets Sets Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist *Kristifie Klein Modeling Artists Lead Shading Artist *Ben Jordan Shading Artists Additional Modeling & Shading Sets Coordinator *Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Lighting Lighting Managers Lead Lighting Artists *Danielle Feinberg *John Warren Sequence Lighting Leads/Master Lighting Artists Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lighting Consultant * Sharon Calahan Illumination Engineer *Daniel McCoy Lighting Coordinators *Pamela Darron *Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Effects Effects Manager * Jenni Tsoi Effects Lead *Bill Watral Effects Artists Second Unit *Neil Blevins *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects *Dean Foster *Alex Harvill *Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator *Seth Murray Hair & Cloth Simulation Simulation Manager MITCHELL KRIEGMAN Simulation Development Simulation Simulation Coordinator *Mari Aizawa Rendering & Optimization Rendering & Optimization Managers * Don Schreiter * Ariela Nurko Fedorov Rendering & Optimization Lead *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering Technical Artists Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales Technical Development Technical Pre-Production Software Development Research and Development Director *Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist *Eugene Troubetzkoy Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration RenderMan Development Lead *Dana Batali Team Color & Science Output Managers *Jim Bartell * Joshua Hollander * Beth Sullivan Color Grading *David Lostsher *Gary Coates Camera *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science & Engineering Production Information Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Desktop & Infrastructure Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production END TITLES Post Production Sound Services Provided By Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California ADDITIONAL VOICES RATS & PETS & WOLVES VOICES EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK "CARS 2" (2011) & "CARS 4" (2019) CAMEO VOICES Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported This Production ADMINISTRATION & FINANCE CREATIVE RESOURCES & MARKETING DEVELOPMENT FACILITIES HUMAN RESOURCES PIXAR SHORTS PIXAR UNIVERSITY & ARCHIVES PUSCHASING & RELOCATION RENDERMAN PRODUCTS SAFETY & SECURITY CRAFT SERVICES BY LUXO CAFE PRODUCTION BABIES SPECIAL THANKS PRINTS BY TECHLCOLOR Kodak Motion Picture Film Dolby Digital in Selected Theatres Sdds Dynamic Digital Sound Digital Dts Sound Motion Picture Association Of America T A S I E COPYRIGHT © 2005 DISNEY ENTERPRISES INC./PIXAR/REGENCY ENTERPRISES ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY PIXAR TALKING PICTURE FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM Original Soundtrack Album from Walt_Disney_Records.svg DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION CREATED AND PRODUCED AT PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS EMERYVILLE CALIFORNIA. REGENCY Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Category:Credits Category:Pixar Credits